


Doughy

by Solution



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: Anniversary, Bad Puns, Baking, Fluff, M/M, Short One Shot, Surprises, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-29
Updated: 2014-08-29
Packaged: 2018-02-15 05:15:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2217075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solution/pseuds/Solution
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joel and Adam try to surprise Ray with a sweet treat for the anniversary of him joining the relationship; however, it doesn’t go according to plan…</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doughy

**Author's Note:**

> Can I get a what-what for obscure pairings? ♥
> 
> (Also posted on my tumblr: http://solutionwrites.tumblr.com )

“Ok Joel, you ready to do this?” Adam asks, rubbing his hands together nervously and eyeing up the ingredients that were lining the counter.

“As ready as I’ll ever be…” He replies drearily, finishing the knot in the back of his apron. “I just hope we don’t burn down the house.”

 “Oh come on, we’ll be fine!” Adam reassures, walking over to the oven and looking over the knobs carefully before turning one to the desired temperature. “See?... First step done: preheat the oven!” He says proudly, strolling over to Joel and patting him on the back before lightly kissing his cheek.

“Ok, you’re sure we got all the right things, right?” Joel asks, apprehensively looking over the meager supplies. “It doesn’t seem like we have enough.”

“Yes I’m sure, and that’s because I found the easiest cupcake recipe I could find online. There aren’t supposed to be many!” He replies, but after seeing that Joel’s worried expression hasn’t lifted, he continues, “Here, I’ll list them off to you just to make sure, alright?”

After Joel’s nod, he starts reading them off. “Flour, salt, baking powder, sugar, eggs, milk, butter, and vanilla.” He pauses in between each one, allowing Joel to reply with a quick “Check.” after he had confirmed their presence.

“See? We’re going to be fine Joel, come on!” Adam laughs, pulling Joel towards the counter. “Ok, so first things first; I’ll cover these muffin hole things with paper and you can start to mix the butter and sugar.” He says, gesturing over towards the mixer they had bought just for this occasion. At Joel’s whine, he sighs and playfully slaps him upside the head. “Joel, we don’t have to like it, but we have to do this for Ray, ok?”

“Ugh… Fine.” Joel replies weakly, grabbing the stick of butter in one hand and a knife in the other.

With a content grunt, Adam goes off to work on his own job.

_Ok… How hard can this be Joel?... You got this._ He reassured himself as he slowly started to cut off cubes of butter into the mixer and estimated around the amount they would need. He made sure the mixer was set to low before turning it on. After the cubes quickly dissipated, he turned it up to medium so that the butter would change into a light fluff.

Once that was finally done, he grabbed the ¾ cup of sugar they had measured earlier quickly- having gained some confidence from the start- and started to pour it in gently. It was all going great until the bowl slipped from his butter-covered hands and fell directly into the mixer…

The mess that ensued could only be described as catastrophic.

Butter on the walls, sugar on the floor, and a mixture of both covering Joel’s stunned face.

He didn’t move until he heard the thunderous laugh that erupted from behind him.

“Adam…” He whined, turning towards the bearded man, only causing him to laugh even harder.

“You- You fucked it up on the- on the first step!” Adam roared in between fits of laughter, doubled over by this point and holding his sides.

This only caused Joel to whine even more. “Adam!... Adam, don’t laugh at me!...”

“Wh- What the fuck did I just walk into?...” Ray asks, obviously trying to hold back his giggles as he walks into the kitchen with a couple of bags of groceries in tow.

Both men stop what they’re doing immediately and turn to face Ray’s smirk with nothing but a look of surprise.

“I- I thought you weren’t going to be home for a couple of hours still…” Joel blurts breathily, stuttering on his words a bit.

Ray’s smirk grows into a shit-eating grin as he realizes something. “Wait- Were you guys making something for me?” He snorts a bit when Adam just nods and continues, “Well, that didn’t really work out too well did it?...”

“W- Well, it’s Joel’s fault!” Adam accuses immediately, pointing at the man and earning himself a glare. “He dropped a fucking bowl into the mixer. We were trying to make you cupcakes to celebrate the one year anniversary of you joining this relationship!”

As both the offending men look down at their shoes, a light blush sporting their cheeks from embarrassment, Ray’s heart melts.

“Aww guys…” He says lovingly, walking towards them and gathering them all up into a massive hug. “You guys are so sweet…” After a pause, he continues, “Especially you Joel!”

They all burst out into laughter immediately, and Joel tries to wipe the sugar-butter mixture off of his face with his hands, only succeeding in smearing it around more. Adam grabs the paper towels and hands a couple to the man who is finally able to clean himself off properly.

“Well… what do you say we leave this mess and just snuggle on the couch?” Ray offers, tugging both of the other men away from the kitchen. “Oh!” He exclaims, stopping suddenly. He walks back over to the counter where he placed his groceries earlier and pulls out a package of 12 cupcakes. He laughs as he adds, “And we can eat these too!”

“I fucking hate you…” Adam says flatly, turning away from the man to hide his smirk.

Ray comes to the man’s side, the cupcakes safe under his arm. “No you don’t.” He says mater-of-factily as he grabs Adam’s chin and turns his face towards him. Ray immediately crashes their lips together, giggling a bit at the surprised noise Adam makes in response.

“Hey!” Joel yells from his position of standing next to the two. “I hate you too!”

Ray laughs as he breaks his kiss with Adam and pulls Joel into a kiss just as loving.

The kiss breaks all too soon for both parties involved.

"Come on guys..." Adam whispers. He tugs the two onto the couch, plopping himself down on one side of Ray and Joel on the other.

They squish him in a sandwich of nothing but love and turn on the TV for background noise. They start an epic make-out session, and about five minutes later when Adam pulls away from Ray, he whispers, “Happy anniversary Ray…” Joel squeezes the hand of his that he’s holding as a silent way of saying the same.

Ray immediately smirks and starts to fan his face as though he’s gushing. “Oh you guys… You know I’m so _doughy_ for this stuff…”

“Fuck you Ray.” The other two say in unison.


End file.
